Tom Riddle and the Death Lord
by Charlie Van House
Summary: AU, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle reverse roles. Tom Riddle is the hero while Harry is the villain. please read and review.
1. Reversal

Tom Riddle and the Death Lord

In the town of Little Hangleton, Morvolo Gaunt woke up in his scrungy little bed. He hated this house and the squalor he lived in. He missed the housework his daughter did. He and his son however never did talk about the dirty little blood traitor. She had left them both to bewitch a rich and talented muggle, and that was after she was accepted to that stupid school. If anything Morvolo and Morphin were both jealos of Merope, because Hogwarts had picked her over them. Then she went and bewitched a muggle and had a child by him. If Morphin hadn't of been released with Morvolo, he would have died. He realy missed. He turned over and fell back asleep.

Outside on a country road that curved on the house, a rat scuttled along waiting for someone. The rat chewed on some garbage and scuttled some more. He scuttled around again and sat still. He sensed something in the air.

On the other side of the road a man appeared. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore walked toward the rat and smiled. "I shoul have known." He then sat down near the hedge and said, "I would expect you to be here, Peter."

The rat looked up at Dumbledore and turned into a small wateried eyed man. "What are you doing here, Minister." Peter said.

"I come to take Tom to his grandfather and uncle's" Albus said.

"But what about Merope and Tom Sn." Peter said.

"Surely you have heared the rumors or truth I should say." Albus said

"So, it's true, they're dead." Peter said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh no, You mean that the Death Lord killed them. He also tried to kill Tom but couldn't" Peter said

Dumbledore nodded. "The good news is that the curse he tried to kill Tom with rebounded upon him. His body is lying in the mourge at St. Mungoes." Dumbledore said

"He's dead. But how, he was master of death." Peter said

"Death seemed to have caught up with him, he didn't wear the cloak when he went to kill the Riddles so Death found him." Dumbledore said.

"So he's gone." Peter said smiling.

Dumbledore didn't smile but looked grave. "I didn't say that. He might be dead, but he isn't gone, I have a hunch that Death will spit him out sooner or later."

"But why" Peter said losing his smile.

"Death is Harry's best friend, Harry has given Death many gifts. If I am correct, it seems that Death and Harry were both slighted in this, so Death will send Harry back in time" Dumbledore said

"Stop saying his name" Peter said.

"You surprise me Peter, You seem to like naming him the Death Lord but you shudder at his real name. I think it is stupid and I have been telling people to call him by his real name, Harry Potter."

"The reason for that is I don't want people to know I once held him as a baby, laughed with him, joked with him, I shudder when I think what he has become." Peter said sadly.

"The one thing I will give Harry is that he rallied for mugleborns and halfbloods. His army was made up of them and house elves, centaurs, goblins, and muggles too. If it hadn't of been for Tom, Harry Potter would have rul;ed the world by friendship." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Friendship, he killed millions of people." Peter said.

"Yet, that's it Peter, He killed. He didn't torture or maim, he took no survivors and left no sorrow." Dumbledore said.

Peter wanting to get off this subjsect asked, "Where's Tom anyway."

"Hagrids bringing him." Dumbledore said.

"Your off your rocker old man, only a crazy person would give a half giant a job like this." Peter said.

Suddenly they heard a huge roar and a bright red dragon fell out of the sky with a giant of a man on his back. The giant was holding a bundle in his arm.

The draon landed and let Hagrid off. Hagrid slid off and then looked with pride at the dragon. "Beau'ty ain't it. Charlie Weasly lent it ter me." Hagrid patted the dragon on the head and walked over to Albus Dumbledore. "I got Tom, minister." He said showing the Minister and the Headmaster the bundle of blankets. Inside was a baby boy fast alseep. He had black hair and blue eyes. On his forehead was a slanted cut.

"So, that's where?" Inquired Peter,

"Yes, my esteemed headmaster, He'll have that scar forever. It is a wonder it dosen't look like Harry's." Dumbldore said.

"I fogot minister, who gave Harry his scar then." Hagrid said.

"I did, I'm the only person to scar Harry Potter, the Death Lord and live." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well let's get this over with." Peter said.

Hagrid sniffled as he laid Tom down on the doorstep of the Gaunt shak. Hagrid cried.

"There there Hagrid, it isn't all bad." Dumbledore said.

"Oh well, I got ter go, got to get Charlie his dragon back. Evening, headmaster, minister." Hagrid left on the dragon.

Peter said goodbye and disaperated to Hogsmede. Dumbledore apperated to St. Mungoes and looked at the body of Harry Potter the infamous Death Lord. He apperated back to Little Hangleton and looked at the bundle. "Good luck Tom" He said

Across Great Britian, wizards, witches, and muggles were lifting their glasses up, "To Tom Riddle, the boy who lived."


	2. Meet the Relatives

Meet the Relatives.

"BOY, Get up" Marvolo shouted from the other room. Tom Riddle got up and sent off some accidental magic. He got up. Marvolo usually used this tone when he talked to Tom. He was proud of the boy's accomplishment, but wasn't of his heritage.

Tom spoke back angrily, "I'm not my mother nor your servant so doesn't take that tone with me."

Marvolo seemed to like this response so he shut up. Morfin however took special care around Tom. He had done so ever since Tom had beaten him in a dual without a wand. Tom never ceased to amaze them. Marvolo when he got Tom and the letter just couldn't believe that his grandson, the son of his slut of a daughter and the muggle, defeated the Death Lord.

He wasted no time in telling Tom about his heritage and his ability. Tom knew he was a wizard since he was 2 years old. His accidental magic was completely advanced and encouraged by Marvolo and Morfin especially when he used it for revenge. Several muggles in the village had several misfortunes happen to them that sent Marvolo and Morfin into uncontrollable laughter.

Marvolo also told him grudgingly about Hogwarts. He didn't like to talk about the school because he wasn't allowed to go when he was young because of his pureblood status. The real reason was that Hogwarts didn't like to have students that were inbred and could talk to snakes. They would have made an exception if Marvolo and Morfin had just one of these problems not a mixture.

Tom Riddle amazed them some more when they found out he had Slytherin's ability to talk to snakes. He liked snakes and he could sick them onto unsuspecting muggles. Little Hangleton had an increased number of snake bites during the years, 1987 to 1990(I have changed the timeline also.).

Marvolo and Morfin took Tom to the zoo one day to play a prank on some people. Marvolo and Morfin stood outside the reptile house waiting for the screams. They weren't disappointed. A stampede ran out of the house running to get away from the gigantic boa constrictor that Tom had set free. Marvolo and Morfin laughed themselves silly that night remembering the looks on the faces of the muggles.

Marvolo had taken Tom aside when they had got home and said that he was completely proud of him and he forgave him for being Merope's son. They had some real fun the next few months. They played pranks on muggles and Little Hangleton was completely annoyed of all the freak circumstances.

Unfortunately the good times had to end somewhere, and they ended on the yearly grandparent visit. Tom Riddle Sen.'s parents requested Tom to come visit them once a year, a thing the courts had worked out so Marvolo could still keep Tom and the grandparents could see them.

Marvolo Gaunt and Thomas Riddle hated each other but kept things civil for the sake of Tom. Thomas Riddle didn't like his grandson, but the courts had said that it was his responsibility to at least acknowledge his grandson yearly. So Thomas and Margret Riddle walked from their stately home to Marvolo's little shack.

Marvolo was pissed no doubt about that, the thought of his grandson going to live with muggles for a week. A noble wizard with blood of Slytherin and Peverall in their veins going to live with muggles even for a week was disgusting. Marvolo and Morfin completely looked over the fact that Tom was related to the Riddles which was why they never said his last name. Marvolo and Morfin had both just ignored the fact that Tom was a half-blood. They treated him like a pureblood and that's what they wanted. Marvolo only said yes as a tribute to his daughter's memory, which he actually did care for.

"Make sure you through a whopping good prank boy" Marvolo told Tom when he saw the Riddles coming up the yard.

"I will sir." Tom said

Thomas Riddle knocked and Marvolo answered the door. He looked at Marvolo disdainfully and said in a noble voice, "God Save the Queen dear sir may we come in."

"Ah come in yer filthy muggle." Marvolo said angry.

"Ah don't take that tone with me now where's Tom _RIDDLE_?" He said emphasizing the last word to irk Marvolo some more.

Marvolo looked ready to hit him when Tom piped up and said, "Here I am sir."

Thomas smiled at him. He was looking more like Tom every day. If it weren't for the fact that he was related to the tramp he and Tom could get along well. The smile became forced. "Well get your stuff and let's go Tom" He said coldly looking at Marvolo.

Marvolo looked angrily back. "How is it going Tom," Margret said smiling in a grandmotherly sort of way. Unlike her husband she loved him like a son.

"Very good Grandma." Tom said happily. Marvolo looked angrier still but not at Tom. He directed his anger at the muggles standing before them. Tom threw his clothes into a ragged suitcase and came out ready to go. After that it all went wrong.

"I thought we gave you a nice leather suitcase." Thomas said angry looking at Marvolo.

"You did, but I didn't want my grandson toting round a muggle thing." Marvolo spat at him.

Thomas Riddle raised twice his height in anger. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME.?"

"I CALLED YER A MUGGLE." Marvolo screamed in anger.

"WELL AT LEAST I CARE ENOUGH ABOUT MY GRANDSON TO AT LEAST PRESENT HIM WITH GIFTS AND GIVE HIMA GOOD HOUSE EVERY YEAR, UNLIKE THIS RUN DOWN LITTLE SHACK." Thomas roared in anger.

Morfin, who didn't like it when people insulted his father and his house, rose into the fight. "YOU PATHETIC MUGGLE, I AUGHT TO KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND." Morfin yelled in rage.

Thomas lost his temper with the old tramp and his son and completely laid into them. Morfin and Marvolo promptly returned the favor. Margret grabbed Tom and walked hurriedly from the shack. "They always do this, every year, they do this, why can't they act like men once in a while." Margret said angry.

Tom and Margret reached the Riddle House and Tom said hello to Frank Brice the gardener. "Thomas and the old tramp fighten again." Margret nodded in anger and they went inside.

Margret got to the kitchen and made Tom lunch. Thirty minutes later, Thomas Riddle, sporting two black eyes, a bloody nose, and bruised knuckles from where he had punched Marvolo and Morfin, walked up the lawn. He got some lunch too and then Margret tended his wounds.

Morfin was doing the same with Marvolo down in the shack.

Tom Riddle laughed at the antics of his extended family. He laughed and then said, "Meet the relatives."

He laughed and turned over and fell asleep. Not knowing that in two months time everything would change when a small watery eyed man would some to his house and present him with a letter. Meet the relatives indeed.

Tom get's his wand next.


End file.
